fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 301
Fighting Spirit is the 301st episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 24th episode of the 2018 series. Neinhart produces Historias across the battlefield to plunge Hargeon into chaos. Erza struggles against three Historias at once, and soon finds herself immobilized until her comrades come to the rescue. In the north, Irene begins her preparation. Summary As the Historias continue to terrorize the Fiore Mages, Neinhart mocks his fallen comrades, stating that defeating the opposing force is mere child's play for him. He watches as Kyôka, Azuma and Ikaruga brutalize a helpless Erza, with the Grimoire Heart Mage pinning the latter for the Tartaros member to torture her while reminiscing about their past time in Cube. Much to their shock however, Erza glares at her tormentors unphased, commanding them to disappear and return to their world, causing the three Historias to dissipate into thin air out of fear. As Jellal and Kagura come to her aid, Neinhart ponders what had happened, making a sudden connection about Erza and a fellow member of the Alvarez Empire. However, he is immediately attacked by an enraged Jellal, who conjures up a starry night sky above all of Hargeon, preparing his Heavenly Body Magic. Around the city, the various Mages observe the new sky and continue to face their pasts, simultaneously defeating all of their Historias. At the same time, as a last attempt, Neinhart summons Simon yet again to shield himself against Jellal, but his efforts are proven naught when Kagura cuts down the said Historia, claiming it not to be her brother. Jellal then strikes the Spriggan 12 member with Grand Chariot, defeating him and sinking him into the water. Back at Magnolia, the Mages are discussing their advance against August when Brandish suddenly appears, revealing that while August is the strongest man between the Shields of Spriggan, the strongest women between them is Irene Belserion, the Scarlet Despair. At Hargeon, after Erza wakes up, she is assured by her teammates of their victory and reclaiming of the port, notifying her that Jellal and Meredy are currently fighting off the remaining soldiers. Upon remembering the CPR she gave to Jellal earlier, Kagura abruptly apologizes to Erza and directly kisses her as well as an apology. Outside, Lyon comes to comfort Sherria after her loss of her Magic, comfortting that she secured a future for all of them. Meanwhile, a defeated Dimaria cries in her capture, comparing her situation to that of Brandish, which she has mocked earlier. After instating August's true power, Brandish, as an offer of gratitude towards Lucy, proposes negotiating with the Wizard King herself for Fairy Tail, much to their blatant joy, with the exception of Mest. At the northern mountain of Zonia, Irene arrives with her squad, pondering the Sacred Mountain and the fairy tale surrounding it. After joyfully chatting with her subordinates, Juliet and Heine, Irene calmly claims that the folktale, as lovely as it is, is a little cold for her taste. As the Fairy Tail teams begins recusing the captured Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus members, they watch in awe as the entire terrain changes from a snow bed to a vast flower garden due to Irene's doing. With the weather now warmer, Irene commands Bloodman and Larcade to prepare to join the fray. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet, Kagura Mikazuchi & Jellal Fernandes vs. Neinhart (concluded) Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** ** * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * * ** * * * ** *** |Za Naito}} * * |Ēra}} * |Wōtā}} * ** * * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** ** ** Curses used * Spells used * |Rōzen Kurōne}} * * * * |Aisu Gaizā}} * |Aisu Borukēno}} * ノ |Hyōma Zero no Tachi}} * * * * * |Guran Shario}} * *Satan Soul (サタンソウル Satan Sōru) *Animal Soul: Harpy *Beast Soul ( Bīsuto Sōru) * Abilities used * |Doragon Fōsu}} *Swordsmanship *Whip Talons (鞭爪 Muchizume) *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Flight * * Weapons used * *Swords * *Staff Armors used * Items used * Manga & Anime Differences *The following occurs only in the anime: **Additional dialogue from some of the Historias. **Extra banter from Natsu and Lucy before heading out, with Mest staring at Brandish with evil intentions. *Hades' mention of Laxus being of Yuri's blood was omitted. *In the anime, Kagura has her top on when she and Jellal regroup with the unconscious Erza on the ship. In the manga, she has her top off revealing her black bra. *In the anime, when Wendy was holding her leg in pain after being attacked by Ezel, she was wearing sandals. In the manga, she was barefoot. *Some scenes of Gajeel and his group fighting against the Alvarez army and retrieving Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus mages in the anime differs to the manga: **Elfman uses Beast Soul: Lizardman when attacking the soldiers instead of his normal form. **Lisanna uses her Animal Soul: Harpy form instead of Animal Soul: Bunny form. **Mirajane fights against the soldiers of Alvarez army instead of rescuing Yukino. **Yukino is seen lying unconscious on the mat as Minerva is seen unconscious with Sting and Rogue sitting on the field of flowers. Navigation Category:Episodes